Titans Karaoke Night
by LostOceanKit
Summary: So Titans West decide that because of the lack of crime going on, that it would be a good chance to have a party! A karaoke party to be exact(Starfire's idea)!
1. Stitches

**So I haven't written for the Teen Titans fandom yet but I thought I would give it a shot! I don't know quite yet whether this will be a one shot or a multi-chapter(probably multi-chapter). But I thought I would give it a try and write the first part and hope that someone wants it to be longer. There may be some OOC moments.**

 **The pairings for this will be(When I say former relationship it means they're exes now; but they are dedicating songs to how they used to feel or how they may feel about their ex's current relationship):**

 **BbRae**  
 **(Hints of former relationship between them)BbTerra.**  
 **RobStar**  
 **CyBee**  
 **(Former relationship between them)CyJinx**  
 **KFJinx**

 **I'm not totally sure of all the pairings but I'm open to any suggestions. And if anyone could give me the aliases/human names to the characters, please message me or put them into the review if you leave a review.**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! If I owned it, it'd be around still.. Or brought back with the Titans older... Maybe even the next generation of Teen Titans.**

Beast Boy ran a hand through his green hair, sighing as he held to his guitar. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he stood on the stage that currently adored the center of the Titans' Tower common room. A curtain was blocking out any possible view of him, for that he was currently grateful for. Beast Boy rocked on his heels slightly as he heard his best friend, Cyborg talking to the other Titans and honorable Titans alike.

"So, as ya'll know, it's been fairly quiet and peaceful the last week or so, and we of Titans West thought that it would be a good chance to have a fun little get together and do a ' _Titan Karaoke Show_ '! Our first runner up is our very own... Beast Boy!" The cybernetic male called as the curtains rose above his head.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and flickered to all the his fellow Titan members. Some of the others snickered, while others called out to him, encouraging him to sing. The green changling locked eyes on his former girlfriend, Terra. Beast Boy leaned to the microphone in from of him, fingers stroking the strings of the guitar.

" _ **I thought that I'd been hurt before**_  
 _ **But no one's ever left me quite this sore**_  
 _ **Your words cut deeper than a knife**_  
 _ **Now I need someone to breathe me back to life.**_ "

His eyes quickly locked on his teammate, Rave. The young woman looked at him curiously, watching the male on stage as he continued to sing.

" _ **Got a feeling that I'm going under**_  
 _ **But I know that I'll make it out alive**_  
 _ **If I quit calling you my lover**_  
 _ **Move on.**_ "

Beast Boy swung the guitar around his arm as he suddenly started to dance, his bright green eyes watching Terra as she frowned.

" _ **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**_  
 _ **Shaking, falling onto my knees**_  
 _ **And now that I'm without your kisses**_  
 _ **I'll be needing stitches**_  
 _ **Tripping over myself**_  
 _ **Aching, begging you to come help**_  
 _ **And now that I'm without your kisses**_  
 _ **I'll be needing stitches.**_ "

The changling stopped dancing as he continued to sing, never missing a single beat. He grinned as the other Titans danced along to the song, some even singing along.

" _ **Just like a moth drawn to a flame**_  
 _ **Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain**_  
 _ **Your bitter heart cold to the touch**_  
 _ **Now I'm gonna reap what I sow**_  
 _ **I'm left seeing red on my own.**_ "

The green Titan bounced slightly on his feet, hands above his head as he closed his eyes.

" _ **Got a feeling that I'm going under**_  
 _ **But I know that I'll make it out alive**_  
 _ **If I quit calling you my lover**_  
 _ **Move on.**_ "

He jumped up and down, dancing once more, singing as he watched with a smile, the others having fun.

" _ **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**_  
 _ **Shaking, falling onto my knees**_  
 _ **And now that I'm without your kisses**_  
 _ **I'll be needing stitches**_  
 _ **Tripping over myself,**_  
 _ **Aching, begging you to come help**_  
 _ **And now that I'm without your kisses**_  
 _ **I'll be needing stitches.**_ "

Beast Boy opened his eyes, shoving the mic away before bringing it closer to him, lips almost brushing as his eyes fell closed and he took a quick breath,

" _ **Needle and the thread,**_  
 _ **Gotta get you out of my head**_  
 _ **Needle and the thread,**_  
 _ **Gonna wind up dead**_

 _ **Needle and the thread,**_  
 _ **Gotta get you out of my head**_  
 _ **Needle and the thread,**_  
 _ **Gonna wind up dead**_

 _ **Needle and the thread,**_  
 _ **Gotta get you out of my head**_  
 _ **Needle and the thread,**_  
 _ **Gonna wind up dead!**_ "

Beast Boy grinned as he continued to dance and sing. He spun the mic out by it's cord, yanking it back as he moved around the stage.

" _ **Needle and the thread,**_  
 _ **Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head**_

 _ **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**_  
 _ **Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)**_ "

Beast Boy dropped quickly, lingering on his knees as he sung.

" _ **And now that I'm without your kisses,**_ " He blew a kiss, jumping back to his feet and dancing.

" _ **I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)**_  
 _ **Tripping over myself,**_  
 _ **Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please."),**_ " The green male clasped his hands together, making a pleading expression.

" _ **And now that I'm without your kisses**_  
 _ **I'll be needing stitches**_

 _ **(And now that)**_  
 _ **I'm without your kisses**_  
 _ **I'll be needing stitches**_  
 _ **(And now that)**_  
 _ **I'm without your kisses**_  
 _ **I'll be needing stitches!**_ "

Beast Boy spun, dipping the mic into a bow, his eyes darted upward towards the crowd of cheering Titans. He stood up and placed the mic back in the original position before he made his way down the steps at the back of the stage. Cyborg grinned and clapped his best friend on the back. He turned towards the other Titans, calling out.

"Whose next?"

 **I don't know how many chapters this story will have. If you have any song suggestions and who you'd like to see sing them, then feel free to let me know. I will probably have characters doing more than one song and some duets/group numbers.**

 **I also don't know just how often I'll update this. I will try to update it as many times and as soon as possible.**

 ***RavenLostInTheDark***


	2. Hello

**So I forgot to tell people the name of the song I used in the last chapter. It's called 'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes. I got two reviews, which I am so happy over! It may not be a lot but that's ok! I'm here to post up chapter two! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I guess you could say this is Terra's comeback to Beast Boy's song!**

 **The song is 'Hello,' by Adele. I don't know why but this song has stuck in my head as something she'd sing to him. I hope this turns out good and that everyone enjoys it! I was thinking of doing it originally named "Titans' Talent Show." But because it involves singing, I thought why not a karaoke night instead?**

 **Anyway, on with the second chapter! I don't own Teen Titans! Or any of the songs used in this story! Any song request for certain characters, just PM me and ask me and I may include the songs in the story! Some chapters may have 2 songs, depends if I have enough inspiration for it!**

 **Chapter 2: Hello**

Cyborg looked around the common room, waiting for a volunteer. Just as he was about to call out a name, a hand raised. He looked towards the owner of the hand and saw that it was none other than, Terra. She locked eyes with his and walked up the stair case to the stage. The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear as she flipped a song on the machine beside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. As the song started, she began to sing.

" _ **Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing**_."

Terra's eyes opened half way, locking onto Beast Boy. The green changling's eyes widened slightly before a small frown graced his features. Terra cast her gaze towards the floor of the stage as she continued to sing.

" _ **Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**_

 _ **There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles.**_"

The blonde reached up, brushing a falling tear from her cheek. She tipped her head upwards, gazing at the ceiling. Her fingers brushed down the mic stand.

" _ **Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**_."

She looked down towards Beast Boy. The green changling had his head turned, looking at his teammate, Raven. The violette was gazing through the corner of her eyes towards the green Titan. Raven placed her hand lightly on top of his, making the young male give her a trembling smile.

" _ **Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?**_"

Terra closed her eyes again, placing a hand over her heart. She knew she had messed up when they were younger. It was obvious to her in that moment, it still hurt him to even think about it. She dipped her head, letting out a small breath as she kept singing.

" _ **And it's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time**_

 _ **So hello from the other side (other side)  
I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.**_"

The blonde honorary Titan paused momentarily. She opened her eyes again, tears brimming in her bright blue eyes.

" _ **Anymore…**_ "

She took another breath and continued the song. Her fingers grasped tighter to the mic stand.

" _ **Hello from the other side (other side)  
I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore…**_"

She sighed, letting her hands fall to her sides. Terra turned to the stairs and walked down them. She moved to find a corner of the room, fully aware of the other Titans that were watching her and occasionally looking at Beast Boy.

Cyborg remained silent for a little bit before he caught sight of Starfire, waving her hand above her. The red haired alien smiled brightly. "I may be the next to sing, yes?"

Cyborg shrugged and smiled. "Go right ahead, Star! Let's hear what ya got!"

 **So there was chapter two. For those who didn't catch what the song was at the beginning, it was called "Hello" by Adele! Any song requests you have please feel free to let me know! Just give me the song, who it's by and who you would like to see sing that song!**

 ***RavenLostInTheDark***


	3. Love The Way You Love Me

**I decided to do chapter three as well as chapter two today! I thought it would be a good idea. I had inspiration to write the next chapter! This song made me think of Robin and Starfire. It just seemed fitting for her to sing this particular song to him. The song is called "Love the way you love me" by R5. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it so you can see where this came from. Might help a little bit. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the last two I posted up! I just hope that this gets far with views and everything. I am willing for characters to sing more than one song. If a character you want to sing has sung in a chapter already, PM and give me a request. I may add it to the story!(Good chance that I will add it)**

 **Anyway, one with the chapter! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY SONG POSTED IN THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 3: Love The Way You Love Me**

Starfire let out a squee and floated above the stage. She cleared her throat and took the mic into her hands. The red haired woman let out a breath before starting up the machine beside her. She smiled and started singing.

" _ **I wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that.**_"

Star ran her hands into her hair, causing to become a mess. She laughed lightly as she danced around, eyes locking on her boyfriend, Robin. The Titans' leader felt the heat rise on his cheeks.

" _ **I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that.**_"

The alien smiled, dancing around as she made her way to Robin. She paused in front of him, taking his hands before giving him a quick peck on his lips. Robin's face turned into a deeper shade of pink.

" _ **I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long**_."

Starfire spun herself and her love around, forcing him to dance. She soon let him go and dancing between her friends.

" _ **I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me).**_"

She smiled brightly, making her way back to hovering above the stage.

" _ **Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that.**_"

She moved about, pausing occasionally beside one of her fellow Titans and friends. As she made her way around, she paused by one of the candy bowls and popped a piece into her mouth(After removing the wrapper of course)

" _ **I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I lov.e the way you love me 'cause you love me like that.**_"

Star threw her hands above her head, singing happily as she moved around.

" _ **I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long**_

 _ **I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me).**_"

She giggled and blew a kiss to Robin, continuing to dance and sing. She paused and moved to hang upside down.

" _ **You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah**_."

Star moved back to an upright position, making her way back in front of Robin. She smiled once more and laid her forehead against his. She suddenly turned the song into an almost whisper, her lips brushing against Robin's ear. He smiled, bringing his hands to rest on her hips.

" _ **I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)**_."

Starfire brought her arms around his neck, loosely. She closed her eyes, still smiling all the while. Her fingers flicked through his hair lightly.

" _ **(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me.**_"

Robin turned his head just enough to capture the red haired beauty's lips. All around them, cheers erupted. Starfire pulled away, blushing a little bit as Robin broke into a huge grin. Cyborg grinned. "Well, little missy! That was one awesome performance! Can't wait to see whose next and what ya'll be singin'" He called out.

The half robot raised a hand up. "So which one of ya'll is going up next?" He called. The party seemed to really be heating up and the oldest of the Titans couldn't wait to see what came next in their show.

 **So there it is! Chapter Three! I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the others. Like I've said before, any request just let me know! I will see you guys later!**

 ***RavenLostInTheDark***


	4. Hex Girl

**So I did get a few requests, but I'm unable to do one of the requests because… well, Beast Boy isn't dating Terra anymore. If they were dating then the song would be a great idea! If you're curious about the song, its "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Bb and Terra aren't dating anymore, so it isn't going to work out but I could do a one-shot maybe if anyone wants doing that song with Beast Boy, Raven and Terra! I am going to do a prequel at some time for this story, it was a suggested idea. Our favorite Titans will have intermissions after a certain amount of songs done. So probably in the next chapter or two! But for now, onward with the story! The song for this story is "I'm Hex Gril" by Hex Girls(Scooby Doo)**

 **I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!**

As Cyborg looked around for the next performer, a certain pink haired witch waltzed over to him. He looked at Jinx somewhat surprised. She flashed him a toothy grinned. "I'll go next." She chirped. He nodded. "Go right on ahead." Jinx smiled as she walked onto the stage, flicking on a song. The pinkette closed her eyes and started to sing.

" _ **I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You're gonna do what I want you to.  
Mix it up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you'll lose control.**_"

Jinx bounced up and down as she pointed at Kid Flash. Wally looked at her, grinning brightly. He watched as she moved gracefully off the stage like a cat. Jinx spun around, one hand above her as she danced between the rest of the Titans.

" _ **I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(Put a spell on you)  
I'm gonna cast a spell on you.**_"

Jinx disappeared in and out of the crowd as they all watched her movements. She snuck up behind Kid Flash and reached in front of him to grip his chin, singing lightly in his ear.

" _ **You're gonna do what I want you to.  
Mix it up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you'll lose control.**_ "

The pink haired Titan pushed Kid Flash into Aqualad who let out a slight yelp in surprise.

" _ **I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(Put a spell on you)**_."

A smile spread across the young woman's face as she began weaving through the Titans

" _ **You'll feel the fog  
as I cloud your mind.  
You'll get dizzy  
when I make a sign.  
You'll wake up in the dead of night,  
missing me when I'm out of sight.**_"

She disappeared from the crowd again before reappearing on the stage in a explosion of pink smoke.

" _ **I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(Oh yeah).**_"

Jinx spun about the stage, dancing before she yanked the mic stand closer. Her eyes closed halfway as she turned the stand as though she was stirring a cauldron.

" _ **With this little cobweb potion,  
you'll fall into dark devotion.  
If you ever lose affection,  
I can change your whole direction**_."

Her eyes opened wide before she let a devious smile come across her face.

" _ **I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
We're gonna put a spell on all of you!  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm gonna put a spell on all of you!**_"

Jinx flung her hands up as a cloud of pink smoke swirled around her and she vanished. The other Titans looked around in surprise before spotting the pink haired Titan with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend.

Cyborg smiled. "Alright, ya'll! It's time for an intermission! Everyone get some refreshments and snacks before we continue!"

Robin walked over to Cyborg as he gazed at their guests. "Where's Raven?"

Cyborg looked around, shrugging. Robin walked over to the table full of food and drinks, finding Beast Boy chatting away with Starfire and Bumblebee. "Hey, Beast Boy, where's Raven?" The green changling looked up at their leader. He shrugged. "She excused herself to the restroom I think that's what she said when she was leaving." Robin's eyebrow arched. He turned away and moved towards the guest restrooms. He knocked on the door and waited. When he got no reply, he turned towards the rooms. The leader arrived at Raven's room and knocked. "Raven, you are suppose to be out here with the rest of us. " When the sorceress didn't answer, Robin frowned and moved to go to the roof. He opened the door and found the violette sitting on the roof, meditating. "You realize you're going to have to perform at some point tonight, right?"

She frowned, "I don't sing." Raven stated simply. Robin rolled his eyes. "I'm not giving you a choice. It's mandatory."

Raven scowled. "How is it mandatory?" She demanded. He frowned. "Because I said it was."

"More like Starfire convinced you to do this so you're making it mandatory so that you aren't the only one whose stuck singing even though you don't want to sing either." She scoffed. He shrugged. "She had a point. We should have some fun once in awhile."

"We can have fun other ways as well." She pointed out. Robin sighed. "I know but she really wanted to do a karaoke night."

"Yes, well.. I refuse to sing.." She announced. He scowled. "You're going to sing or I'm going to find a way to punish you in a way you won't enjoy." He stated simply. Raven frowned. "Fine. I'll find something to perform for tonight." She gave in. Raven stood up and made her way back down to the common room, Robin following closely behind.

Beast Boy looked over to where the pair had re-entered the room. He smiled brightly as he caught Robin's eyes. Robin gave a grin to his friend and teammate. Raven found her way to the food table, joining Starfire and Bumblebee, Beast Boy having found his way over to Cyborg to talk with his friend. The cybernetic man looked around. "Ok, ya'll! We have a 30 minute intermission!" 

**Alright! So that is chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for everyone whose taken the time to read this! And for those who've taken the time to review it! It means a lot to me! I love you guys! You're awesome! The next chapter is going to be an intermission and then we'll get to the next performer! Anyway! That's it for this chapter.**

 ***RavenLostInTheDark***


	5. Intermission

**So here is the next chapter! This is the intermission chapter. The Titans get time to chat and eat and have some fun before they move onto the next performance. Thank you each and everyone of you who've read the story, and an even bigger thank you to those who've reviewed and added as a fave or followed this story. It means a lot! I will get to those requests, I have them down so I can place them into a chapter when I get to where I want them!**

 **So.. On with chapter 5!**

 **I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE SONGS!**

Bumblebee looked around, wondering where her favorite cybernetic man was. Once she spotted the metallic male, she slid between Raven and Starfire, making her way through the other Titans that were standing around talking. As she made her way over to Cyborg, Mas y Menos ran around her , calling out in Spanish before disappearing between an arguing Speedy and Aqualad, knocking both of their teammates onto their butts. Bumblebee smiled, turning back to Cyborg. The metal man looked up as she arrived by his side. He stood up from checking the karaoke and stereo system. "What can I do ya for?" He asked happily as Bumblebee brought her arms around his neck loosely.

Bumblebee smiled and brushed her lips against his. "Just coming to see what you were up to." She answered. "I was wondering if you planned on performing too." She asked him, brushing a finger up the back of his neck. He nodded. "Yep! I haven't decided what I wanted to perform yet but I do plan on picking a song at some point tonight and singing."

"Good!" She replied, suddenly excited to see what her boyfriend was planning to sing. Cyborg chuckled. "I suppose it is." He mused. "Hey, do you know where Robin disappeared to earlier?"

Bumblebee nodded. "He went to collect Raven, who was trying to get out of performing tonight. He told her it was mandatory." She chuckled. He grinned. "We can always count on Rae to be the one to try to get out of doing something fun."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Somewhere on the other side of the common room, Beast Boy was talking with Speedy and Aqualad. Well, more like arguing with Speedy, who was eating some sushi, causing Aqualad and Beast Boy to become disgusted with their fellow Titan and friend.

"Come on, man! That's so gross!" Beast Boy whined. "I've been all of those animals that get used in sushi!"

"Yes! And many of those fish were probably friends of mine." Aqualad scowled. Speedy shrugged before tossing another roll into his mouth. "Well, your friends were mighty tasty." Speedy hummed, swallowing the food in his mouth. Beast Boy groaned as Aqualad gave his friend a dirty look.

"Maaaaan! You and Cyborg are always doing this to me!" He huffed, throwing his arms up into the air. He stomped off, moving to grab a plate of some of the vegetarian food that had been made just for the green changling(as well as anyone else who wanted to indulge in none meaty foods).

He walked back to the other two and held his plate out. "This! None of this has any type of meaty! None of it's been killed in order to feed someone!" Beast Boy stated, somewhat harshly. Aqualad and Speedy looked at him in silence for a moment. "Actually, Beast Boy.. Plants are alive as well.. So in a way, you're killing living things to eat too."

The green Titan scowled. "I don't turn into any of these plants! I turn into _animals_!"

Speedy snickered before eating more sushi rolls on his plate, once more causing the other two Titans to groan in disgust.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

In some other corner of the common room, Raven stood with her teammate(And though she wouldn't admit to it out loud to many.) and best friend, Starfire. The red haired alien was chatting happily about the performances that had already been done. The violet sorceress looked at her as Star suddenly asked as to what song she herself would be singing. Raven frowned. "I don't know." She admitted honestly. Starfire frowned as well. "You are doing the singing of songs soon, yes?"

Raven blinked. "I was going to try to drag it out and hopefully be the last to perform." She murmured under her breath. Starfire shook her head.

"That is unacceptable!" She stated somewhat loudly, startling a few others around her! "You must perform soon as possible!" Star demanded, moving around Raven so quick that it was making the sorceress dizzy. She grabbed her head and sighed.

"I'll perform next, if you please stop!" Raven offered. Starfire squealed excitedly.

"Then we must find a song worthy of your wonderous voice!" The alien chirped, dragging her best friend to some other part of the tower. Raven yelped in an un-Raven like manner, letting herself be dragged to more than likely Starfire's room.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin looked off in the direction of his girlfriend and their teammate, chuckling at the site of the sorceress being dragged away. He knew that Star had to be doing something that had to do with their Karaoke night. There wasn't anyway that Starfire was going to let Raven get out of singing.

The Titan's leader, walked over to a table, gathering some food as he scanned the crowded common room. He soon made his way over to where Cyborg and Bumblebee were talking in low voices. Bumblebee looked up as Robin appeared and smiled. "Any idea what you're going to sing, Rob?" Cyborg asked as he looked over to Robin as well. Robin shrugged.

"Not yet." He admitted. Bumblebee chuckled.

"Any clue where your girl dragged Raven off to?" She asked, amusedly. Robin chuckled.

"Not at all. But I will guess that it has to do with picking a song probably."

Cyborg nodded. "Knowing Star, most likely."

Robin hummed, looking back to where the two female Titans had vanished through earlier. "Yea.."

The cybernetic man looked at his arm, checking the time. "Alright, it's time to get this party back on the road." He mused. Robin nodded.

"I'll retrieve Raven and Starfire."

"No need," Bumblebee pointed towards the entryway, showing Raven and Starfire making their way back into the room. Star drifted over to the three, smiling brightly.

"Raven would like to do the singing next!" She announced, surprising them.

 **So that was the intermission chapter. The next chapter is chapter 6! I'm happy with how many are reading the story! I'm extremely excited! I was sick since Friday which is why this hasn't been updated in a few days! I will try to make sure I have it updated at least 4 times through the week. TRY being keyword. I will possibly have another chapter up by tomorrow once I get it written! I can't wait to see how you feel about the next chapter. I'm getting more requests and so far I'm planning those song chapters out. But I'm not making a character do multiple songs one after another. I don't know how many songs or chapters but I don't know if I'll make all of the Titan's sing because I don't remember them all!**

 **For anyone curious on their ages… They aren't actually teens anymore.. Lol**

 **They're in their early 20s.**

 **Anyway, Thank you for the reviews, readings, requests and everything you've all been giving this story! I've been having a completely different story idea that I might start after a while. It has to do with some crap that recently went down in Polk County, Florida! But whatever! I will see you all soon! :D**

 ***RavenLostInTheDark***


End file.
